The prior art machines have had several disadvantages. One of the principal disadvantages lies in the fact that a template is required for each workpiece and this involves a union of the workpiece to the template, and the union of the two elements to the machine. This also requires a storage of the templates.
Another disadvantage of the prior art machines resides in the fact that the workpiece had to be worked or planed on two sides to provide supporting services for the template. After finishing of the two sides, the opposite sides had to be planed; in addition, the template had to be positioned in the machine.
A third disadvantage of the prior art machines resides in the difficulty in obtaining a template, and the deterioration and wear thereof because of its heavy weight. In addition, excessive manual work was involved in the individual operations of loading and unloading the workpieces.
The present invention is an improvement over the prior art in that it provides an automatic machine for producing shaped parts, which greatly reduces the manual operations of loading and unloading the workpieces.
It is an object of this invention to provide a machine that eliminates the use of movable templates that have to be united with the workpiece to be processed.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device that includes an indexing means for providing the final structure of the workpiece.
Our machine is, thus, an improvement over the prior art machines in that it increases the productivity of the machine. The fact that it is reversible ensures less wear on the machine parts. In addition, our novel machine avoids the necessity of planing and molding the workpiece prior to its being positioned in the machine. Our novel invention is also advantageous over the prior art in that it has linked the forward movement of the workpiece to the position of the tools. In accordance with the invention, the aforesaid results are obtained by providing in combination a guiding bench, served by a loading device. Our processing tools move at right angles to the workpiece and are controlled by a device that is indexed to the profile of the finished workpiece. A preferred embodiment is illustrated in the drawings, which illustration is provided for exemplificative purposes only.